Ô mères courages
by Likidskin
Summary: Parce que les femmes dans Harry Potter sont à l'avant-scène. Parce qu'elles ont toutes leur caractère surtout les mères sans qui nos héros ne seraient pas les mêmes, sans qui ils ne seraient pas là. Parce qu'elles ont toutes fait preuve d'un courage immense quel que soit leur camp.
1. Merope Gaunt Jedusor

Parce qu'il faut bien l'avouer, les femmes dans Harry Potter on vraiment une place à l'avant-scène. Elles ont toutes un caractère bien particulier. Parce que sans leur mère nos héros n'auraient pas été les mêmes. Parce qu'elles en ont tant fait pour eux. Parce que tout repose sur elle. Parce que parfois, elle doit recevoir un hommage

peut-être un peu présomptueux et pompeux? mais il faut bien avouer qu'elles sont formidables!

* * *

Parce qu'avant de devenir Lord Voldemort, parce qu'avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, il n'était qu'un bébé : Tom Elvis Jedusor du nom de son père honnis. Son père qui a lâchement abandonné sa mère déjà bafouée de la famille Gaunt, descendante du célèbre Salazar Serpentard. La pauvre Mérope Gaunt asservie par son père et son frère, humiliée par ces hommes, battue, vouée à la saleté a su se relever. Elle a appris à se défendre.

Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Vous-savez-qui... Une ribambelle d'appellation pour un homme lui qui n'était que Tom Elvis Jedusor ! Un simple bébé laissé au dépourvu dans un orphelinat moldu le jour de sa naissance. Quel autre choix avait sa mère ? Quelle autre possibilité s'offrait à Mérope Gaunt Jedusor quand son mari l'avait lâchement abandonnée enceinte lorsqu'il a appris la nouvelle ? Quelle autre disposition pouvait prendre Mérope Gaunt quand son père et son frère l'avaient fait souffrir toute sa vie, une vie d'asservissement pour être une fille, une vie de souffrance pour être une soi-disant cracmol qui a pourtant réussi le plus parfait philtre d'amour pour plaire à l'homme qui l'ignorait : Tom Elvis Jedusor, moldu de son statut ?

Il disait battre les moldus et les sang-de-bourbes pour venger la mort de sa mère qu'un jeune freluquet avait brisée. Il rendait responsable un simple et dépourvu moldu. Qui le lui repprocherait quand on sait la vie de sa pauvre mère.

Mérope Gaunt a toujours tout fait pour rendre heureux les autres. Les autres étant son père et son frère les seuls au courant de son existence. Les rendre heureux signifiait simplement ne pas être vue particulièrement par d'autres sorciers qui pourraient alors se moquer de la respectable famille, enfin si une quelconque grande famille de sorciers se souvenaient encore des Gaunt alors qu'ils n'étaient que des miséreux dans une bicoque. Parce que selon ces deux grands hommes la jeune femme n'était qu'une cracmol incapable de la moindre magie. Autant la punir convenablement de cet affront à un tel héritage sanguin : devenir elfe de maison à la place d'un elfe de maison... la magie en moins. Petite cendrillon dont le soulier de verre n'était autre qu'un médaillon aux armoiries de Serpentard. Bijou inestimable que notre maître fourchelangue s'est empressé de récupérer auprès d'une vieille roturière inconsciente de son malheureux destin en ouvrant à un jeune homme si distingué.

Rapidement, Cendrillon trouva un avantage non négligeable à son désespoir : le passage des jeunes nobles à cheval du village voisin. Bien sûr des moldus mais quel régal pour les yeux, particulièrement ce jeune Jedusor à la tête de sa troupe qui lui avait demandé le chemin après s'être égaré par mégarde tandis qu'elle attachait le linge afin de le sécher au soleil. Le sourire étincelant qu'il lui donna ne pouvait être que pour elle et la fit rougir. Depuis, très régulièrement les cavaliers passent par le sentier contournant la cabane. Et à chaque fois elle ne se prive pas de le regarder. Son frère a rapidement remarqué son manège et ne s'est pas fait prier pour en profiter et se moquer d'autant plus de sa jeune sœur. Au fil des années, elle écouta attentivement son frère et son père pour apprendre la magie. Elle était incapable de rien devant eux et leurs coups frappés toujours plus forts. Le soir, couchée par terre dans sa petite couverture elle lisait les livres de magie de son père. Elle tomba sur un philtre d'amour et se mit à rêver d'une vie lointaine avec son beau cavalier. Que cela était réjouissant ! Mais certes impossible. Pourtant un jour elle se décida. C'était après la visite d'un homme du ministère devant lequel elle fut brutalisée par son père. Honteuse et blessée par les nouveaux propos de son frère sur cet amour impossible, elle mit à exécution son plan. Ils allaient voir si ce n'était pas une sorcière, si elle ne pouvait pas plaire. Pendant des mois elle fit boire ce philtre à Tom qui l'emmena rapidement loin de ce bauge, loin de ces atrocités. Ce jour où il l'emporta sur son cheval elle ria comme jamais. Mais avait-elle déjà ri dans sa vie ? Elle sentit ce qu'était la liberté. Jamais, oh grand jamais, elle ne retomberait dans une telle bassesse. Elle aimait, elle était aimée, du moins c'est ce que la potion faisait croire, elle s'éloignait de son cauchemar. Les noces ont été rapidement célébrées. Quel beau couple, si bizarrement assorti. En réalité quelque chose n'allait pas mais les parents du mariés n'osèrent rien dire de la fille du vieux Gaunt. Cette famille était décriée, pratiquante des arts sombres, ennemie de Dieu et adorateur de Satan. La peur les empêchaient de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Mérope Gaunt avait supporté les moqueries, les injures, les coups, quelques rumeurs sur elle et sa famille n'étaient rien à côté. Elle était une jeune femme effacée, faisant de son mieux pour s'intégrer dans cette nouvelle vie. Après un an de vie commune et en découvrant qu'elle était enceinte, elle décida de stopper le philtre et de tout avouer à son mari, sûre que la véritable magie de l'amour opérerait. Grave erreur ! Ridiculisée, humiliée comme jamais par l'homme qu'elle aimait elle fut abandonnée à son sort portant un enfant dans son ventre. C'était tout ce qui restait de ce si beau jeune homme. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait cherché à le tromper avec cette potion. Jamais elle n'aurait dû partir de chez elle, jamais elle n'aurait dû oser toucher quelque chose qui lui était interdit. Pourtant que de joies et de découvertes. Que de bonheur. Il lui avait promis les sept merveilles du monde et c'est bien ce qu'il lui a donné et même une huitième avec ce petit garçon. Elle n'était plus rien. Juste une femme à la vie de bohème. Seule, isolée et pourtant plus forte que jamais. Tom était parti mais un nouveau allait arriver qu'aurait-elle pu attendre de mieux après avoir entendu des femmes se plaindre de n'avoir jamais eu d'enfant, d'avoir perdu l'enfant en couche, ou d'avoir connu les affres d'un mort-né ? Elle avait eu plus que ces femmes. Et elle le devait à Tom. Ce n'était après tout que de sa faute.

Jour après jour, elle avança, marcha vers une destination inconnue. Elle demandait l'aumône. Parfois, un passant un peu plus généreux lui proposait de rester la nuit dans son humble demeure. Les autres nuits, elle dormait dans des granges, dans une cabane abandonnée. Une ou deux fois un fiacre l'amenait sans rien lui demander dans une ville proche où elle pouvait trouver une famille à aider contre de l'argent quelques jours, parfois quelques semaines avant qu'ils ne découvrent l'atroce vérité : une femme enceinte se promenant seule. Personne ne voyait plus loin. Elle ne pouvait être qu'une fille de petite vertu.

Au bout du septième mois, elle avançait beaucoup moins et lorsque le désespoir venait la déloger de son bien-être relatif elle pensait à l'enfant qui grandissait en elle. Elle portait la main à son collier et pensait à l'honneur qu'elle ferait à son ancêtre si elle parvenait à lui donner un petit garçon fort et beau comme son père. Non la vie n'est pas triste ! Non elle n'était pas à plaindre ! Elle avait tout ce qu'elle pouvait rêver : des souvenirs heureux, la trace de son histoire, un avenir un construire. Et alors elle posait les mains sur son ventre, baissait la tête et souriante elle murmurait des mots d'amour à ce fils prodige. Car oui, cet enfant serait extraordinaire. Oui, cet enfant serait parfait. Le plus beau que l'on verrait jamais. Comme son père, il ferait tourner les têtes, comme son père, il séduirait tous ceux qui l'apercevraient, comme son père, il serait à la tête d'une troupe. Peut-être même, et très certainement, serait-il sorcier et alors il connaîtrait les joies d'utiliser la magie, de pouvoir dépasser ses limites. Oh, oui, elle imaginait une vie féerique pour son petit garçon. Il serait le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! Il serait invincible ! Il serait adulé !

Il lui restait moins de deux mois avant qu'il n'arrive et elle devait trouver un hôpital, quelque chose où elle pourrait le mettre au monde et proche d'un endroit où elle pourrait travailler et loger pour l'élever. Il grandirait aimer. Il apprendrait la magie avec elle et il pourrait même aller à Poudlard. Il pourrait faire tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu. Il serait son petit prince. Son roi. Elle lui donnerait tout.

Le dernier mois a été si horrible. Des douleurs constantes. Aucun hôpital assez proche ou qui aurait accepté une femme comme elle. Elle était seule. Elle ne pouvait plus travailler. Ses derniers employeurs l'ont remerciée sans lui donner ne serait-ce un penny. Elle n'avait plus de lien avec le monde magique. Elle était perdue dans le Londre moldu et incapable d'utiliser à nouveau sa magie tant elle était bouleversée. Elle se battait chaque jour pour rester en vie, pour tenir sa promesse envers son petit prince. Mais un soir pluvieux, elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle avait repéré un orphelinat de garçons. Quelle déchirure ! Comment pouvait-elle permettre cela ? Elle avait si honte d'elle. Quelle mère était-elle ? Ne pas survivre, ne pas rester en vie pour son enfant. Comment ferait-il ? Elle n'avait qu'un souhait qu'il soit aussi beau, aussi fort que son père. Elle avait tout perdu par sa faute mais son garçon vivrait. Elle perdrait la vie pour lui. Il avait le droit à toutes les chances. Il connaîtrait tout du monde. Il irait plus loin que n'importe qui d'autre. Son garçon deviendrait un grand homme.

-Je voudrais qu'il s'appelle Tom comme son père... Tom Jedusor...

Sur ces mots Mérope Gaunt Jedusor expira après avoir donné naissance à l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, à un homme qui ira plus loin que tous les autres sur le sentier de l'immortalité, qui aura une foule d'adorateurs à ses pieds, qui fera tourner les têtes de plus d'une femme, qui sera dans toutes les bouches sans jamais que son prénom ne soit prononcé jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune garçon dont la mère a fait l'ultime sacrifice ne remette son titre en jeu.

* * *

voici pour la première. votre avis? est-ce que c'est intéressant?

pour le prochain ça sera...


	2. Lily Evans Potter

Lily Evans Potter. Lily Potter. Une des femmes les plus appréciée de son temps. Née de moldus et pourtant si douée en magie. Elle remettait en cause tout ce qu'on aurait pu apprendre aux sang-purs. Avec ses cheveux couleur feu, avec ses yeux couleur espoir. Elle était l'image de la femme forte et sensible. De la bonne amie et de la femme aimante. De la force tranquille et de la guerrière. Quiconque l'approchait ne pouvait être qu'attirée par sa personnalité. Tous disaient qu'elle était adorable. Elle aidait tous ceux qui en avaient besoin. Elle ne se formalisait même pas des monstruosités que pouvait lui dire sa sœur. Au fond, elle l'aimait tellement. Elle avait dit à James comme sa sœur lui manquait pour son mariage. Ses parents avaient essayé de la convaincre de venir mais Pétunia avait catégoriquement refusé de peur de se mêler à ses horribles fous. N'était-ce donc pas une maladie ? Personne ne comprenait donc à quel point c'était anormal ?

Lily n'avait jamais été aussi belle que le jour de son mariage. Ce jour-là, elle eut une pensée pour Severus. Il avait été son meilleur ami. C'est lui qui l'avait intégré dans les mystères de la magie. Et que de fous rire à Poudlard. Mais il avait tout gâché à cause de sa fierté froissée. Elle avait elle-même réprimandé les maraudeurs ne pouvant croire à quel point ils pouvaient s'abaisser. Etait-ce ça l'honneur des gryffondors ? S'attaquer en masse contre un pauvre étudiant esseulé ? Jamais elle n'avait été plus furieuse. James avait tellement voulu l'impressionner. Il lui avait tout avoué un an plus tard et durant tout l'été ils s'étaient envoyés des lettres qui d'amicales devenaient de plus en plus intimes avant que n'éclose une romance au premier mois de leur ultime année. Jamais elle n'avait été plus heureuse. James pouvait être si drôle et sans rabaisser les autres. Il avait compris qu'il devait être humble pour elle et avait arrêté de se pavaner et de prendre la grosse tête pour avoir réussi à attraper un vif d'or. Et puis en jetant un œil de plus près à leurs farces, Lily avait remarqué l'intelligence qui se déployait derrière un tel attirail. Ils étaient bien plus avancés que la plupart des autres élèves déjà dans leur première année. James et Sirius se connaissaient depuis quelques années, ils avaient rencontré Rémus dans le train et s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus. Peter n'était qu'un ajout postérieur à leur petit groupe. Il en fallait bien un qui puisse se sacrifier à tout moment s'ils étaient pris la main dans le sac. Quelqu'un qui supporterait les sarcasmes sans rechigner. Quelqu'un d'un peu moins doué, d'un peu moins intelligent pour relever leur ego. Lily en avait été écœurée mais apparemment tous se contentaient dans leur rôle. James et Sirius étaient leaders, le premier plus direct, le deuxième plus séducteur. Rémus était la tête pensante, le calme, celui qui limitait les dégâts. Peter n'était que le sous-fifre. Mais finalement, ils étaient bien sympa. Bien élevés, drôles, inattendus. Un peu bêtes mais c'est l'âge.

Un an après la sortie de l'école, Lily et James ont décidé de se marier. Quelle soirée lors de l'annonce. Sirius n'avait pas été si déchaîné depuis... jamais. C'était sa fête aussi. Lily était comme une petite sœur pour lui. Et James, son frère de cœur, son frère de sang. Rémus avait soufflé un petit « enfin » comme s'il avait toujours su ce qui arriverait mais en trouvant le temps long. Peter leur avait souhaité longue vie. Ce rat infect était déjà sous les ordres de Voldemort. Que pensait-il réellement de Lily ? Qu'elle était une abomination, une sale sang-de-bourbe ? Ils n'osaient déjà plus les regarder dans les yeux. Pourtant quand ils étaient entrés dans l'Ordre, d'un commun accord, tous ensemble, unis comme les doigts de la main qu'ils n'étaient pas, ils étaient tous prêts à se battre pour un idéal commun : l'égalité et la liberté. Elle y avait rencontré un couple d'Aurors : Alice et Frank Londubat. Elle s'était tout de suite entendu avec la jeune femme. Ils étaient des têtes-brûlés. De fichus gryffondors, diraient certains. Peu importe, ils n'allaient sûrement pas rester les bras croisés. Ils voulaient tous fonder des familles mais qu'auraient-ils dit à leurs enfants s'ils n'avaient rien fait pour leur épargner un monde aussi noir qui se préparait ? Ils ont participé à des combats. Ils ne savaient jamais s'ils en reviendraient. Tous les jours, Lily priait pour revenir avec son mari. Tous les soirs, elle le serrait dans ses bras et il lui répondait qu'il ne la laisserait jamais seule. Elle avait aidé à sauver des familles moldues. Elle avait aidé à emprisonner des mangemorts. Elle avait aidé à tenir la tête hors de l'eau et son optimisme était toujours le bienvenu dans les réunions de l'Ordre. Dumbledore savait qu'il avait là un agent des plus importants.

Jusqu'au jour, où une prophétie fut annoncée à Dumbledore. Rapidement, il dut avertir les membres. Connaître les naissances. Deux couples étaient dans la ligne de mire : Alice et Frank Londubat et Lily et James Potter. Leur vie était en danger et leur enfant aussi. L'avenir était en danger. Harry et Neville étaient nés en juillet les quatre parents avaient été si heureux et avaient fêté le double événement en grande pompe garantissant l'amitié de leurs rejetons. Les deux mères étaient si resplendissantes. Elles qui étaient devenues inséparables. C'était leur bonheur. Les deux enfants étaient au centre de toutes les attentions. Comme il était beau ce petit Harry avec ses yeux verts si semblables à ceux de sa mère. Et comme il ressemblait à son père. Minerva imaginait déjà un futur James. Qui serait son Sirius ? Neville ? Peut-être pas. Déjà elle se faisait du soucis pour les années à Poudlard. Si elle s'imaginait ce qui allait vraiment arriver. Mais cette joie n'a pu durer. Rapidement, il a fallu mettre les deux familles à l'abri. Choisir des maisons à protéger. Mais aucune n'a voulu fuir. Ils allaient se battre jusqu'au bout. Tout au plus un sort de secret. Oui, mais qui en serait le gardien. Que de discussions entre Lily et James. Lequel des trois meilleurs amis ? Devait-on ajouter cette surcharger à Rémus qui doit déjà se débrouiller seul avec sa lycanthropie ? Non, bien sûr. Lily pensait tellement à la quiétude des autres, quitte à passer la dernière. Mais aujourd'hui elle avait un enfant. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Sirius, c'est évident. Oui, mais n'est-ce pas trop évident justement ? S'il est attrapé, il n'en sortira pas vivant. Pas avec Bellatrix. Cette maudite sorcière, cette folle-à-lier le tuerait sur place sans avoir eu l'information. Non, mettre sa vie en jeu n'était pas une option. Restait alors Peter. Peureux mais fidèle. Et puis toujours la dernière roue du carrosse. Qui le soupçonnerait ? Oui, qui ? En tout cas pas ses propres amis.

Sirius s'est proposé de lui-même. Qu'aurait-on pu attendre de cet homme au grand cœur, le parrain de leur enfant ? Ils ont expliqué leur décision. Il était déçu mais il comprenait. C'était la vie de son meilleur ami qui était en jeu. On n'était plus à l'école à lancer des sorts au hasard. C'était la vraie vie et celle-là était la pire des garces.

Lily a été si forte pendant tous ces mois acceptant les absences de son mari qui continuait de combattre pour l'Ordre, de manière plus cachée mais avec toujours le même entrain, acceptant de devoir rester chez elle sans recevoir le moindre courrier. Heureusement, Sirius et James étaient toujours aussi pointilleux sur le règlement et avaient préparé une petite fête pour l'anniversaire de Harry. Les cinq amis étaient réunis autour d'un enfant enchanté de pouvoir faire son premier tour de balai pour enfant. A nouveau la maison fut remplie de rire comme quelques mois auparavant. Une fête comme celle-là ça ne s'oublie pas, n'est-ce pas Lily ? Elle en a même écrit une lettre à Sirius pour le remercier. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas été aussi heureuse ? Mais l'aurait-elle été en sachant que Peter prévoyait de les trahir ? Le savait-il lui-même ? Mais elle a continué à s'occuper de Harry, à le combler autant que possible. C'était un bébé si adorable. Elle se consacrait entièrement à lui, mère dévouée. Jusqu'à cette nuit fatidique où le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps brisa tous leurs rêves d'avenir et d'espoir. Tous ? Non ! Cet enfant vivrait quitte à en mourir. Elle s'était jurée de tout faire pour le maintenir en vie lors de sa naissance. Ce n'était pas à lui de mourir pas maintenant, pas à un an. C'était à elle pour le protéger.

-Tu le vaincras, Harry. J'en suis sûre. Nous t'aimons.

Dans un éclair vert, Lily Evans Potter mourut laissant derrière elle l'un des plus improbables héros : un bébé d'un an, le futur survivant, le futur chasseur de mangemorts et de mages noirs. Un jeune enfant qui aurait un long parcours avant de pouvoir porter un coup funeste à l'homme le plus craint de tous les temps. Un jeune garçon qui aurait la témérité de son père et la bienveillance de sa mère, un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts... et à la cicatrice. Un jeune homme qui ne frémira jamais devant Lord Voldemort tout comme ses parents.

* * *

Et voilà la deuxième volet. Alors, votre avis?  
Le prochain doit encore être écrit mais je sais déjà de qui il s'agira.


	3. Alice Londubat

Alice Londubat est l'une des femmes les plus regrettée de cette époque. Aimée dès sa naissance, appréciée par ses camarades, louée par ses professeurs. Pourtant son visage joyeux, avenant et arrondi, ses yeux calmes et tendres, son sourire timide n'auraient jamais fait penser qu'une véritable force, qu'un courage sans nom se cachaient sous ses attraits de petite fille sage et douce.

Ses parents l'avaient enveloppé dans un cocon, la protégeant de tout. Elle était si calme, si tranquille. Jamais elle n'aurait fait de mal à une mouche. Pleurant pour un oiseau tombé du nid, laissant toujours la dernière part pour un autre, aidant tous ceux qui lui demandaient un service. Son entourage était touché par cette grâce. Elevée dans le respect des valeurs, dans le respect des autres, elle dut apprendre rapidement que l'égalité n'existait pas. Elle fut sensible à la séparation de deux mondes : les sorciers et les moldus. Elle voulait tout savoir de ces univers agissant en parallèle si éloignés et si proches. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse haïr des êtres humains pour la seule raison qu'ils avaient d'autres capacités. Mais le choc fut d'autant plus grand en entrant à Poudlard.

Alors que tout le monde la soupçonnait d'être la parfaite Poufsouffle, le choixpeau annonça d'une voix claire et n'acceptant aucune discussion son entrée dans la courageuse maison de Gryffondor. Peut-être est-ce grâce à cela qu'elle apprit à se lever pour ses croyances. Peut-être aussi à cause des divergences avec les Serpentards, d'autant plus quand ceux-là comptaient les sœurs Black, du moins Bellatrix et Narcissa. Elle avait vite appris à apprécier Androméda, qui ne se souciait pas des maisons, qui cherchait beaucoup à s'échapper de la sienne au grand désarroi de ses sœurs.

Elle reçut son lot de critiques, d'insultes. Elle n'en parla à aucun des ses professeurs, prenant sur elle, se forgeant un caractère fort. Et surtout en comptant sur ses amis, particulièrement le jeune Londubat rencontré le premier jour et jamais quitté depuis. Il était drôle, un peu timide mais prêt à la défendre à la moindre alerte. Quasiment un homme avant l'heure se révoltant contre l'étouffement de sa mère. Grâce à lui, elle apprit à ne pas tout accepter. Grâce à lui, elle apprit à dire non.

Mais c'est réellement en cinquième année, qu'elle révéla son courage lorsqu'elle entendit un groupe de Serpentards se moquer d'une jeune fille, frêle, inhabile encore à la magie. La colère monta immédiatement en entendant l'insulte « sale sang-de-bourbe ». Elle se montra à ses monstres et les désarma sans qu'ils ne puissent agir. A son tour, elle les tourna en ridicule leur montrant leur lâcheté à s'attaquer à une seule personne. Elle se plaça devant l'élève et leva la baguette les visant à tour de rôle. Elle allait lancer un sort quand un professeur arriva signalant le départ pour les serpents. Elle se retourna pour demander à la fillette si elle allait bien mais celle-ci avait disparu. La rumeur selon laquelle Alice avait défait des verts et argents fit rapidement le tour de l'école et atteignit même les oreilles de ses parents. Si, l'utilisation offensive de la magie envers d'autres étudiants les laissait dubitatif, ils ne pouvaient être que fière de leur fille qui respectait les valeurs inculquées dès sa plus jeune enfance.

Durant ces années, sa relation avec Franck évolua et chacun regarda ces pauvres hères incapables de s'avouer leurs sentiments alors que cela allait de soi. Là encore, Alice surprit tout le monde en prenant à parti la Grande Salle pour avouer ses sentiments. Au petit-déjeuner, elle se leva résolument et alla voir Franck, assis quelques places plus loin. Elle se plaça derrière lui et toussa pour indiquer sa présence. Il se retourna aussitôt et rougit en la voyant. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de le voir s'éloigner, de le voir mal à l'aise avec elle et voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours rien, elle l'embrassa ce qui valut des sifflements et des applaudissements d'une partie de la salle, l'autre partie étant bien sûr les Serpentards croyant mourir devant une telle démonstration publique surtout entre ces deux traîtres à leur sang. Une fois fait, elle retourna s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était. Elle partit vers son cours quand quelqu'un la rejoignit et lui prit la main pour la conduire dans la salle de classe. Franck lui révéla être amoureux depuis le premier jour mais que jamais il n'aurait osé croire que cela puisse être réciproque.

Ils profitaient de leur bonheur autant qu'ils purent ayant en fond sonore les rumeurs de la levée d'un nouveau mage noir plus puissant que Grindelwald, plus puissant que Dumbledore lui-même. On disait que tous les Serpentards étaient à ses ordres. Alice écrivit à Androméda pour en savoir plus mais celle-ci ne put lui dire grand chose n'ayant plus aucun lien avec sa famille, ce qui, malgré la réputation des Black, attrista Alice qui espérait la revoir en sachant qu'elle vivait quasiment cacher par peur que sa nouvelle famille ne soit menacée. En apprenant cela, Alice se promit de tout faire pour aider à sauver le monde sorcier et même moldu. Elle décida de devenir auror et fit tous les efforts nécessaires.

Ces efforts furent rapidement remarqués par ses professeurs et même du directeur qui proposa à Alice et à Franck tous deux diplômés et jeunes aurors en formation de travailler pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils ne réfléchirent pas une seconde acceptant d'un commun accord. Ils feraient tout pour sauver les autres et surtout pour redonner au monde sa sérénité pour leurs futurs enfants. Ils en voulaient toute une ribambelle. Ils aimaient les enfants et voulaient les rendre les plus heureux possible. Mais leur travail, les années sombres firent qu'ils n'en eurent qu'un qui leur donna beaucoup de joie et d'honneur : Neville. D'autant plus qu'il naquit quasiment en même temps qu'Harry Potter dont les parents étaient de très bons amis, des êtres courageux et fidèles dont tout le monde était fier. Les deux couples apprenaient ensemble à devenir parents, ils regardaient grandir leurs garçons qui s'amusaient si bien ensemble. En les voyant, en couchant son fils, son petit garçon au visage joufflu et rieur, elle voulut redoubler d'efforts pour protéger leur innocence, pour protéger la lumière des ténèbres. Elle se déclara volontaire pour diverses missions ne pensant jamais à sa sécurité et privilégiant la sécurité future de son enfant et lorsqu'Albus les prévint de la prophétie elle refusa de fuir préférant se battre jusqu'au bout. Franck était de son avis. Jamais il ne se cacherait, jamais il n'aurait peur d'un être tel que lui, tel que Voldemort. On loua leur courage dans les rangs de l'Ordre mais on les fit promettre d'être prudents et au moindre problème de les prévenir.

Chaque fois qu'elle partait en mission, pour le ministère ou pour l'Odre, elle allait voir son fils et lui promettait de revenir, elle lui disait qu'elle faisait tout ça pour qu'un jour ils puissent voir le soleil se lever sans que la nuit ne le dévore. Elle retenait ses larmes qui coulaient librement durant la nuit. Elle n'était pas inconsciente. Elle savait qu'un jour tout pouvait basculer. Que le plus petit accident pouvait se révéler fatale. Elle se demandait toujours si sa décision était la bonne. N'aurait-il pas fallu faire comme Lily et rester avec son fils le plus de temps possible ? Cela faisait-il d'elle une mauvaise mère ? Est-ce que son fils pourrait lui en vouloir d'être partie en le laissant, peut-être pour toujours ? Elle savait que Lily n'avait plus de famille maternelle, ses parents étaient morts peu avant la naissance de son fils et sa sœur ne lui parlait plus depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Elle n'avait plus que James et ses amis qui faisaient tous partis de l'Ordre. S'ils disparaissaient, Harry serait seul. Bien sûr, ils pourraient s'en occuper mais ce n'est pas la même chose que d'être avec sa véritable famille. Au contraire, si elle et Franck venaient à mourir, Neville aurait toujours sa grand-mère.

Et puis s'est arrivée. Il aura fallu une tragédie pour y mettre fin. L'Ordre les a prévenus. Les Potter ont été assassinés par Voldemort qui a disparu. Harry a été envoyé chez sa tante qui ne sait rien de lui. Alice en est sûre, rien de bon ne pourra en venir. Lily lui en a déjà parlé, elle a partagé avec elle sa peine de ne plus voir sa sœur, les monstruosités que pouvait dire Pétunia. Cette femme serait horrible pour le garçon. Ce n'était pas un endroit pour lui. Mais il fallait qu'elle se méfie, qu'elle protège son propre enfant. Voldemort était parti, peut-être, mais pas ses mangemorts. Quelques jours après, son intuition ne fut pas démentie. Franck lui dit d'aller se cacher avec Neville, mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Neville était dans une salle avec un sort de silence, elle ne laisserait pas son mari seul face aux quatre silhouettes approchant de la maison. Elle reconnaîtrait la première les yeux fermés : Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle menait le groupe avec une hargne non dissimulée, sa rage se faisait sentir dans ses mouvements et quand elle leur parla c'était avec du venin. Ils ont tenu bon, comme personne. Alice ne pensait qu'à son fils. Elle ne livrerait aucune information pour protéger tous ceux auxquels elle tient. Elle ne dirait rien de l'Ordre, rien des Potter, rien de Dumbledore, rien de Voldemort. Albus les avait mis en garde : Voldemort était très puissant, il ne serait pas étonnant de le voir revenir un jour ou l'autre. Mais ils ont gardé la bouche fermé. Ils avaient tenté de se battre mais à quatre contre deux c'était quasiment impossible surtout quand les quatre en questions n'avaient pas peur d'utiliser des sorts interdits et n'avaient aucune morale.

-Neville, tu seras un garçon fabuleux, nous n'en doutons pas.

Après ces mots, le noir l'engloutit. Elle ne comprendrait plus tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne saurait même pas qui est ce jeune homme qui vient la voir toutes les semaines, puis à chaque vacances. On lui dit que c'est son fils. Mais elle ne se souvient pas d'en avoir eu un. En tout cas, il est si gentil. Et un jour, on lui dira que son fils est un héros. Alors, elle chercherait le plus beau papier pour le récompenser. Parce que le courage est si noble et si rare.

* * *

Et voilà le troisième volet. Non, ce n'était pas Molly cette fois.  
J'ai eu plus de difficulté pour Alice que pour les deux premiers parce qu'on a très peu d'éléments sur elle uniquement sa participation à l'Ordre, le fait qu'elle soit auror, qu'elle a été torturée jusqu'à la folie et que la grand-mère de Neville, sa belle-mère, la considère comme très héroïque et courageuse  
c'est aussi un ton un peu différent peut-être. en tout cas je l'ai écrit à l'instant, donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de recul aussi j'attends vos commentaires.^^

A votre avis qui sera la prochaine? indice: dans chaque chapitre, il y un indice pour savoir la suivante  
au fait, peut-être que personne ne s'est demandé pourquoi il y a un "s" à "courage", c'est une liberté sur l'orthographe je ne voulais pas du titres: mères courageuses, et parce que leur courage est différent selon leur vie mais toujours un courage en rapport à leurs enfants. voilà pour ceux qui pouvaient se demander.

Je m'arrête là, jusqu'au prochain...


	4. Androméda Black Tonks

Androméda Black était une fille complexe. Androméda Tonks était une mère remarquable. Une vie à supporter les affres d'une famille sombre, une vie à tenter des les oublier. Mais rien n'est si simple. Si semblable à sa sœur aînée physiquement, à aucun moment elle ne lui a ressemblé mentalement. Elle n'a jamais prêté attention aux règles que ses parents tentaient de lui inculquer. Elle ne voyait pas le plaisir, elle ne ressentait pas le plaisir dans la torture. Quel intérêt de se moquer des autres ? Pourquoi faut-il voir le mal dans les gens sans magie ? Si ces êtres étaient si faibles pourquoi en avoir peur ? Pourquoi les humilier ainsi ? Elle n'avait jamais compris l'idéologie de sa famille. C'était si absurde. Alors, elle rêvait d'un autre monde. Elle imaginait un monde uni où chacun pourrait accepter l'autre. Chez elle, elle n'avait personne avec qui partager cela. Bellatrix était déjà bien trop plongée dans les ténèbres et Narcissa ne voyait rien d'autre qu'elle-même. Quel soulagement d'entrer enfin à Poudlard. Elle savait que Serpentard était élitiste et surtout haï des autres maisons. Un instant, elle s'est demandée si elle serait placée dans une autre maison. Quel mal y aurait-il ? Ses parents ne faisaient déjà plus attention à elle. Ils étaient tellement sûrs qu'elle suivrait aveuglément leurs traces. Elle ne leur avait jamais dit qu'elle se fichait de leur manière de vivre, qu'elle trouvait ridicule leurs préceptes. Elle n'écoutait simplement pas et s'éloignait à la moindre occasion. Elle avait trouvé en Sirius un alter ego mais il était encore trop jeune pour vraiment partager autant qu'elle le voudrait avec elle. Il lui avait demandé de lui envoyer des lettres de Poudlard.

S'asseyant sous le choixpeau elle attendit sa décision. Elle était étonnée comme les autres. Tout le monde savait que les Black finissaient à Serpentard depuis des siècles. Elle sentait le regard de Bellatrix la scrutant. Sa sœur n'attendait qu'une chose pour prouver à ses parents qu'elle n'était pas digne de leur famille. Enfin, le choixpeau lui glissa que sa place était à Serpentard parce qu'elle avait de grandes capacités et qu'elle voulait faire ses preuves. Elle ne serait jamais mieux placée que dans la noble maison du grand Salazar révéré par son illustre famille. Elle ne savait pas encore comment interprété ces paroles et se demandait ce qu'elle avait de si particulier. Elle s'assit à côté de sa sœur qui lui lança pour la première fois un regard appréciateur. Rapidement, elle comprit ce que le choixpeau attendait d'elle. Elle pourrait tenter de montrer aux autres que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des nobles pourris gâtés passant leur temps à torturer et à tuer par plaisir. Elle fit attention en cours à ceux qui réussissaient malgré des origines moins aisées ou leur appartenance au monde moldu. Elle découvrait en eux une plus grande ouverture sur le monde. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit de suivre le cours sur l'étude des moldus, il n'était même pas besoin d'ouvrir le dialogue à ce sujet, mais elle aimerait tant le découvrir. Elle dut mettre en place plus d'une ruse pour échapper à la vigilance de sa sœur et des autres serpents pour obtenir quelques minutes avec tel ou tel élève des autres maisons. Parfois, elle était immédiatement rejetée, quelques fois on la fuyait à son approche, mais certains acceptaient pleinement sa présence et même appréciaient sa compagnie. Elle était observatrice, intuitive, drôle. En troisième année, elle fit connaissance avec un né-de-moldu. Un certain Ted Tonks. Elle n'avait jamais prêté attention à cet élève. Timide, il devait être dans le fond de la classe mais en cours d'arithmétique elle ne pouvait pas le louper vu le peu d'élèves à le suivre. Elle l'observa sur les premières semaines avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il n'engagea pas la conversation. Il connaissait la réputation des Black. Il tenait à sa vie, merci. Il fut rapidement surpris par la bienveillance qui se dégageait de son être. Elle était douce et attentionnée. Elle lui proposa d'étudier ensemble pour les examens à venir. Il accepta incertain de son choix. Bellatrix les surprit et lui rappela qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de voir un autre garçon que celui choisit par leurs parents. Mais moins d'un an plus tard, Bellatrix l'accula dans un coin et lui interdit de revoir ce sang-de-bourbe. Pour la première fois, Androméda écouta sa sœur attentivement et lui répondit aussi sèchement que personne ne lui dicterait sa conduite, que sa vie ne serait pas limitée aux règles de sa famille, qu'un plus grand avenir pouvait lui être offert et qu'elle était désolée que Bellatrix soit déjà si enfermée et aveugle à ce qui l'entourait, qu'elle était déjà morte avant d'avoir vécu. Pour la première fois, Androméda dévoila vraiment ce qu'elle pensait.

A partir de ce jour, elle montra à tous ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne cachait plus ses amitiés. Elle séduisit Ted qui tentait vainement de l'en empêcher ne voulant pas que sa famille la rejette. Au vu de tous, elle lui expliqua que rien ni personne ne l'arrêterait. Sa famille pouvait lui faire ce qu'elle voulait, rien ne la ferait changer d'avis. Elle se fichait de son sang, elle se fichait de son rang social, elle se fichait de savoir que sa mère insensible la réprouve, que son père brutal la bannisse.

Elle avait fait son choix. Sa vie serait à elle et pas aux autres. Sa vie serait libre. Elle décrivait à Ted ce futur rayonnant. Elle se voyait avec lui dans une petite maison à la campagne, loin de sa famille. Elle dessinait des sourires sur leur visage. Elle rajoutait même des gestes d'affection qu'elle n'avait jamais vus chez elle. Dans ses bras, se tenait une petite fille, fruit de leur amour. Elle avait dit en rigolant qu'elle se contenterait même d'un appartement minable en plein centre ville si cela l'éloignait assez de sa famille et de leurs préjugés moyen-âgeux. Reprenant son sérieux, elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle voulait élever son enfant en fonction des deux mondes, de leurs deux identités. Elle voulait voir une fille enjouée et pas une enfant désabusée, rayonnante de haine à tous ce qui l'entoure comme Bellatrix, ou une fille incapable de voir au-delà des apparences comme Narcissa. Elle voulait changer le monde, changer le regard de chacun. Elle n'avait pas pu réunir les maisons de Poudlard comme elle aurait voulu, mais si elle avait un enfant, il serait digne d'une éducation nouvelle.

Sa relation avec Ted avait évolué. Ils étaient devenus plus mâtures. La fin de Poudlard approchait et le choix d'un avenir se faisait plus présent. Les liens avec sa famille s'était considérablement détériorée, bien que cela puisse sembler impensable. Elle n'eut aucune honte, aucune crainte quand elle annonça au milieu d'un dîner qu'elle partait vivre avec Ted Tonks un né-de-moldu et qu'elle priait ses parents d'arrêter de chercher un parti pour la fille ridicule et perdue qu'elle était. Elle vit Narcissa blémir, Bellatrix fulminer de rage. Ses parents étaient muets de stupeur. Soudain, la tempête se déclencha. Ils lui hurlaient dessus, la suppliaient de revenir sur son choix, la menaçaient des pires sorts qu'ils connaissaient, tentaient de la raisonner. Et puis la décision. Fatale, immuable, imprescriptible. Elle était bannie de la maison, chassée de la famille, rayée de l'arbre généalogique. Pour eux, elle n'existait. Elle les regarda une dernière fois et les remercia pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle prit quelques affaires qu'elle avait préparées d'avance. Traversa pour la dernière fois ce manoir sombre, les jardins seul havre de paix de son enfance, et sans regarder derrière elle, elle passa la grille qui ne s'ouvrirait plus pour elle, avant de transplaner rejoindre son futur époux.

Ils s'installèrent, comme elle l'avait imaginé, dans une petite maison de campagne. Elle s'était tout de suite entendue avec sa belle-famille qui l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts. Pendant ce temps, Voldemort se levait. Il préparait des troupes. Androméda avait peu d'informations mais ce peu était déjà inquiétant. Elle échangeait avec Alice, une des rares Gryffondors l'ayant acceptée, à ce sujet. Elle en avait un peu entendu avant de partir de chez elle et même le jour de son départ. Bellatrix l'avait menacée : les sang-de-bourbes seraient les premiers à payer, suivis par les traîtres à leur sang. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait impitoyable tout comme elle-même si elles devaient se croiser à nouveau. Elle ne faisait pas partie de l'Ordre mais apportait son aide ponctuellement si nécessaire. Cependant elle tomba enceinte. Heureuse et comblée, elle apprit avec joie le sexe de son enfant : une fille. Son rêve était devenue réalité. Toute son attention fut concentrée sur son éducation. Elle ne travaillait plus. Sa mère avait été aussi présente durant toutes ces années mais à part critiquer elle n'avait rien fait. Androméda ne voulait pas refaire le même schéma. Elle jouait avec son enfant, prodiguait des soins, lui apprenait ce qu'elle savait. Souvent, ils allaient tous les trois dans le monde moldu. Les parents de Ted la prenaient régulièrement. Son enfant s'ouvrait aux deux mondes et était pleinement épanouie. Que n'aurait-elle pas fait pour sa fille ? Sa si chère et si douce enfant. Elle l'avait baptisée Nymphadora. Elle savait que c'était un prénom inhabituel. Unique en réalité comme son don de métamorphomage. En la voyant changer de couleur de cheveux dès sa naissance, Androméda avait pensé à ses déesses aux formes multiples. Le prénom sonnait doucement à son oreille et chantait une mélodie joyeuse tout comme le rire de sa fille. Elle en était folle. Ted regardait avec amour les deux femmes de sa vie. Au fil des années, ils remarquèrent le caractère fort de leur fille qui avouait haut et fort ses idéaux, qui se battait pour ce en quoi elle croyait.

Androméda était fière d'elle à chaque occasion : son entrée à Poudlard, sa place à Poufsouffle, ses talents en métamorphose, son choix de devenir auror. Androméda lui avait raconté son histoire, lui avait expliqué qui était sa famille. Nymphadora ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse juger ainsi des gens. Peu à peu, elle entendit parler des crimes de sa famille et des autres sang-purs. Quand elle dut voir sa directrice de maison pour son choix d'avenir elle y était allée en n'ayant qu'un seul but en tête : changer les mentalités. Elle voulait un monde pacifique, du moins un monde où la terreur ne régnerait plus, où les crimes seraient vraiment punis. Elle en avait discuté avec ses parents. Sa mère avait si peur pour elle. Mais Androméda avait écouté sa fille, entendu ses arguments. Qu'aurait-elle pu attendre d'une jeune femme aussi déterminée, aussi forte ? Elle avait été à son tour jugée pour être en partie Black. Tout comme sa mère, elle voulait montrer que tout n'est pas tout blanc ni tout noir.

Androméda a suivi la carrière de sa fille, elle la voyait régulièrement, lui demandait des nouvelles à chaque mission. Et puis un jour, Androméda apprit que sa fille faisait partie de l'Ordre, qu'elle avait fait connaissance avec Sirius, qu'elle se sentait enfin utile. Androméda était désespérée de la voir si proche du danger et si heureuse d'avoir pu élever une femme avec des tels idéaux. Elle la respectait énormément. Elle se demandait si à travers de Nymphadora elle n'avait pas aidé le monde magique à aller mieux. C'était peut-être orgueilleux, elle le reconnaissait. A nouveau, il y eut débat quand sa fille lui apprit son désir d'épouser Rémus. Elle le connaissait. C'était un des meilleurs amis de Sirius. Un homme bien, bon, gentil, doux. Du moins quand il n'était pas loup-garou. Sa fille aimait le danger, peut-être un peu trop. Elle tenta de comprendre son choix, de lui faire voir le danger pour une famille. Que ferait-elle quand elle aura un enfant ? Elle ne pouvait pas juger sa fille de choisir elle-même un mari, ni même quelqu'un peu conventionnel. Après tout, ne l'avait-elle pas fait elle aussi ? Mais elle pouvait la mettre en garde contre le danger. C'était son rôle, après tout. Mais elle vit l'amour dans les yeux de son enfant. Elle vit la joie et la vie. Elle avait vu ses changements quand Rémus la repoussait. Elle avait été témoin de son manque de joie de vivre. Rémus était tout ce que cherchait Nymphadora. Elle ne pouvait pas rejeter sa fille, comme elle l'avait été. Elle s'était promis de ne rien faire comme ses parents. Elle voulait juste être là pour sa fille. Elle l'avait éloignée de sa famille, elle l'avait gardée cacher de ses sœurs, elle l'avait éduquée afin de s'ouvrir à la société entière. C'était à sa fille de faire ses choix.

Elle avait entendu les pleurs de son petit-fils. Elle était allée le consoler. Elle pensait qu'il avait fait un cauchemar ou qu'il avait faim. Au même moment, elle entendit toquer à la porte. Elle descendit avec son petit-fils les marches de sa maison, trop grande, trop seule, trop triste depuis la mort de son mari. Ted avait dû fuir pour échapper aux raffleurs. Il avait pris cette décision pour la garder en sécurité. En s'éloignant de la maison, il voulait amener les mangemorts loin d'elle. Il avait expliqué que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'ils soient ensemble. En le chassant, ils la chassaient. Leur fille aurait ainsi toujours un endroit sûr, si elle en avait besoin. Elle avait trouvé cette idée ridicule mais l'entêtement était un trait de famille. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Elle était persuadée que si elle avait été là, elle aurait pu faire quelque chose. Elle se demandait tous les jours pourquoi il avait été seul, pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas obligé à rester avec lui, au moins à le suivre ? Elle ouvrit la porte et vit une partie de l'Ordre, dont Molly avec qui elle avait lié depuis quelques années, depuis que Nymphadora et Charlie avait été à Poudlard ensemble. Molly était devenue une amie et une confidente. Elles avaient parlé de la relation entre sa fille et Rémus, elles s'étaient données des renseignements sur la guerre, des éléments sur la famille Black, sur la magie noire pour mieux comprendre de quoi était capable les mangemorts, elles s'étaient données des conseils sur l'éducation de leurs enfants. Aujourd'hui, elles étaient deux femmes éplorées, deux mères perdues, deux mères endeuillées.

-C'est pour ça que je suis encore ici. C'est pour toi, mon chéri. Ta mère et ton pères sont des héros. Sois fière, mon bébé. Nymphadora, mon enfant, je prendrai soin du tien. Je t'aime comme tu l'aimes.

Partagée entre un rôle de grand-mère et de mère de substitution, elle éleva Teddy tout comme elle l'avait fait avec sa fille. A nouveau, elle ressentit de la fierté. Chaque jour, elle lui affirma que ses parents seraient fiers. Chaque jour, elle lui raconta comme ses parents étaient incroyables.

* * *

Je viens tout juste de le taper, je ne l'ai pas relu donc je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes mais comme cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas fait de mise à jour je ne retarde pas plus longtemps.

bonne lecture

et la prochaine sera...


End file.
